Wanna Bet!
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: Dumbledore and Lily have had a few bets throughout their life, and here's just a few. Oneshot!


_**Hey everyone, this was just something I thought up randomly, so please R&R! Oh, and remember, this is only my second oneshot, so be nice.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP...**

**Wanna bet?**

"Okay Professor. I bet 10 galleons that Potter and Black will eat the cookies I left out." Lily Evans said to Albus Dumbledore.

"Deal. I'll bet 15 galleons that you will yell at them for eating the cookies."

Lily snorted. "I'm not stupid enough to bet on that. Of course I'll yell at them."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "You know, I think that Minerva is holding anger management classes..."

"Oh, be quiet!"

If you looked into the Hogwarts kitchens, you would see 4 people. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. You might ask, why, they were in the Hogwarts kitchens at 10.00 in the morning. And the answer is that James and Sirius ruined _everything_! Earlier that morning...

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK! GET YOUR FURRY GREEN ASSES DOWN HERE!" Lily Evans roared as she stood over a plate littered with crumbs. You could see James and Sirius' feet hurrying to get down the stairs.  
>Sirius smiled nervously, "You called, Flower?" Lily growled, and Sirius moved back a bit.<p>

"Yes, I _did _call. Because you guys are in deep shit!" Lily took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. "Would you care to explain why the chocolate chip cookies I baked, that were cooling on _this table, _are now gone?" If you looked at her closely, you could see that she was fighting a smile.

James shuffled his feet anxiously. "Well, um, we were hungry, and we couldn't be stuffed going down to the Kitchens, and then we saw these _delicious _looking cookies over here..." James sighed dreamily, thinking of how heavenly they tasted.

"We just couldn't resist, Flower. We have urges too you know!" Sirius told Lily. He was thinking that the cookies with House elf made hot chocolate would be, _wonderful_.

"Detention. With me. Tonight at 5. Is that clear?" Lily snapped, emerald eyes narrowed.

Both boys nodded fearfully. Lily then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. James and Sirius were watching her, checking out how good her legs looked in those jeans, though James would kick Sirius' ass if he found out that Sirius was doing the same.

"Wait! Lils, where are you going?" James called after her.  
>Lily didn't stop to yell, "I'm going to the Kitchen to bake more cookies <em>without interruption<em>!"

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him where she was going.

"That'll be 10 galleons, Headmaster." Lily held out her hand.

"Hold on, Minerva's coming. She disapproves of gambling." Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall walked past and Lily and Dumbledore started waving like maniacs, causing her to give them strange looks.

Dumbledore slipped 10 of the golden coins into Lily's small hand.

"Nice doing business with you Headmaster." Said Lily with a smug grin. Dumbledore snorted.

Christmas was Lily's favourite holiday. One of the reasons was because of the festivity and the presents, the love and the carols, but the most important reason, and her favourite, was because she had special permission from Dumbledore to continue a special Evans' tradition, which was baking. On the 23rd of December, all of the Evans' women would get together to bake cookies, apple pie, chocolate brownies, everything. But, they would only use the recipes that were passed down to them. No Betty Crocker over here. And Dumbledore gave her full use of the kitchens provided that he and the rest of the staff got to eat some of the baked goods.

Lily pre-heated the oven and tied a blue and white polka-dot apron around her slim waist. She tied her thick, wavy, copper hair up into a bun, and was ready to bake. Maybe she'd start with the Apple pie, and bake the cookies last. Lily started to whip some cream for the pie and then took out cinnamon, apples and pastry. Lily got through the pie, and then worked on the strawberry and coconut cake. After that was laid on the bench to cool, she baked chocolate brownies. Lily kept on working all through the day, until she got to the cookies. Lily was now covered in flour, icing sugar, cinnamon, egg and so much more food, only Merlin could tell what. She cracked an egg into a big glass bowl and added flour after chucking in chocolate chips. But then something terrible happened. Sirius Black and James Potter entered the Kitchen, and came over to the area where Lily was working.

"Ooh, is ma dear LilyFlower baking cookies?" Sirius sang as he bounded over to her. "Can I have some?"

"They're not ready yet! And even then you can't have any!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius scowled and took a handful of flour. "What are you doing Black?" She asked him apprehensively, whilst simultaneously backing away.

"THIS!"Sirius shouted, and he chucked the flour into her face. James' eyes widened. Even _he _knew never to do something like that. His fights with Lily were purely verbal and occasionally physical if James pissed her off enough. Lily stepped forward and took an egg from the carton.

"Please don't hurt me?" Sirius begged. But then she smashed the egg onto his head, making the insides run into Sirius' hair. And from there formed a fully fledged food fight.

By the end of it, all three of them were covered in the ingredients that were used for the baking, with Lily glaring at Sirius.

"GODDAMMIT BLACK! NOW I HAVE TO BAKE THE DAMN COOKIES AGAIN! FOR THE _THIRD TIME_!" She shouted.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical...?" James trailed off as Lily moved her gaze to him. An angry Lily was never good. But, thank Merlin, it was then that Dumbledore chose to make an appearance.

"How's the baking going, Miss Evans? It smells..." Dumbledore stopped talking as he took in the scene in front of him.

"No one is letting me make the FREAKING COOKIES!" Lily's eyes were narrowed in rage, green eyes spitting fire.

Dumbledore took a step back. "Oh, um, I just came down here because the staff meeting has started and we were all hoping for some food, but..." Dumbledore was cowering by the end of the sentence. You'd be stupid not to be scared of Lily Evans. Her temper was legendary. Dumbledore might be fearless whilst facing Grindelwald or Voldemort, but when it came to Lily, well, she could make a giant tremble in fright.

"No you may _not _have any food, because it has all been _ruined_!" She shrieked. "The food I spent hours on, gone. _FIX IT_!" Lily all but growled. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand, making the kitchen sparkling clean as well as fixing the ruined food. Dumbledore conjured a fork and went to the apple pie. He speared a piece with the fork and quickly popped it into his mouth before Lily could stop him.  
>"Delicious!" Dumbledore barely got out before he had to duck a purple hex that was sent his way.<p>

"Professor, detention tonight at 5." Lily announce whilst plating some vanilla cupcakes.

"I'm sorry to break it too you, but you can't give me detention." Dumbledore told her.

"Fine. I bet you 5 galleons that I can get Professor McGonagall to give you a detention. Let me just make these, chocolate brownies, presentable." Lily said. She knew that she'd win the bet. Chocolate brownies were McGonagall's favourite dessert.

"Deal." Dumbledore smiled. He was sure that he'd win. Minerva was his deputy, surely she'd be on his side.

James and Sirius had disappeared once the yelling had started, so Dumbledore and Lily were on their own to walk up to the Staff lounge. They walked through the door and all of the professors looked up to see Lily Evans holding a platter of chocolate brownies, slightly steaming, with whipped cream and strawberries on top.  
>"Professor McGonagall? Could you please give Professor Dumbledore a detention?"<p>

"May I ask, why?"  
>"He ate my special apple pie. You know, the one that all of you like so much." Lily told them sadly. Everyone gasped and started to glare at Dumbledore.<br>"Of course! Albus! Detention with Miss Evans, tonight at 5." McGonagall gave Dumbledore a disapproving look.  
>"You're supposed to be my friend Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed.<p>

"You ate the apple pie! You know how much we love the pie! It only gets made once a year, and Miss Evans won't give us the recipe, so... You lose. Detention."

"Thank you so, so much Professor! Here are some brownies, I know they're your favourite." Lily placed the platter onto a table and flashed a smug grin at Dumbledore. "That'll be 5 galleons, Headmaster."

Dumbledore grumbled as he handed her the money.  
>"That'll teach you not to mess with Lily Evans."<p>

And that was only _one _of the many bets that they had over the years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sort-of acted like a Grandfather whilst Lily was at Hogwarts, and afterwards as well. So, when there was nobody to walk her down the aisle, as her Father had died a few months prior, Lily had turned to Dumbledore. They made a bet on wether or not James would faint from happiness. And Lily won that bet too, because, as she said, James would know that I would kick his ass if he even looked drowsy. They also bet who'd be changing the nappies for Harry, and Dumbledore won that one. There were some things that even Lily Potter couldn't do. And making James Potter change nappies was one of them.

_**Thanks for reading, please review! Hope you liked this. Also, Soph, I put this back up for you. So, I'm going to have to see something that says, Review from Soph, in my inbox. xxx.**_

_**Love, Hugs and Honeydukes chocolate,**_

_**Silvs**_


End file.
